sword_of_truthfandomcom-20200214-history
Cara
Cara, called Cari as a child, before she became a Mord-Sith, is described as a woman of remarkable beauty, with ice-blue eyes (blue-green in the television series) and long, blond hair that is kept up in the traditional French braid worn by all Mord Sith. Within the show, she wears her hair down and it is shorter, her long braid having been cut by her Mord-Sith "sisters" in an act of betrayal. In the books, she is also described to be tall, and nearly the same height as Kahlan Amnell, while, in the television series, she is a few inches shorter. Her training as Mord Sith provided her with a thin and very muscular form. She was taken for training as Mord Sith at a very young age as was customary, and is still haunted by her fears of rats from early childhood training when they used to let the rats in the dungeons nibble on the girl's appendages every night. One of the more characteristic functions of Cara is her comic relief through her sharp wit and sense of humor that manifests itself in quick-witted remarks of sarcasm and wryness. Cara is often quick to state the obvious nature of their predicament and lament the fact that if Richard had listened to her, "none of this would ever have happened". As with most Mord Sith, Cara usually wears her red leather, as she seems to always be expecting trouble. In one of the later books, Cara tries to conceal that she was one of the Mord Sith that had tortured Richard when he was held captive by Darken Rahl; she was crushed to find he already knew. She often risks her life and almost dies in multiple attempts to save Richard, most notably being tortured in a horrific way involving rats that brings out her unbridled terror in Temple of the Winds. She cares deeply for Richard as his bodyguard, and would die for him, not simply because he is the Lord Rahl, but because he is her friend and she understands and agrees with what he stands for and why he fights. Having earned that respect and trust from Richard, she has become the closest protector to Richard, due to her ability to travel in the sliph after taking the magic of the messenger, and is considered the unofficial leader of the Mord Sith. Cara, having proven her loyalty and sincere respect not only for Richard, but for Kahlan as well, has come to be considered not so much a friend as a member of the family. She carries great respect for Kahlan, who wears the Agiel of Denna, Richard's former Mord Sith mistress. She is the only Mord Sith at Richard and Kahlan's wedding, and unreservedly moves to Westland in Faith of the Fallen when Richard gives up hope. Cara is among the most affected by Richard's new rule, in that she has learned to truly love others and to be willing to openly show her affection - after a lot of trial and error by using Richard and Kahlan as practice. At the end of the last book in the series Confessor, Cara finally admits openly that she is in love with the D'Haran army's commanding officer General Benjamin Meiffert and becomes the first Mord Sith ever to get married. At her wedding, Cara wears white leather in commemoration of their fight, of hope and of new life, of the pride of being a Mord Sith, and out of respect for customs and a sense of equality to her new husband. Within the television series, she is portrayed as bisexual and remains unmarried.